(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a substrate transporting arm and a substrate transporting apparatus including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, various methods have been suggested to increase throughput in operating a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus. One of the methods is to reduce transporting time of a substrate. For instance, when a method in which an unprocessed substrate loaded on a transporting arm is stood by in front of a reaction chamber and promptly interchanged with a processed substrate when a scheduled process for the substrate in the reaction chamber is completed is used, a waiting time of the reaction chamber is reduced, and thereby overall process time for a plurality of substrates being reduced. In addition, it is significant to promptly process a plurality of substrates because there may be a plurality of substrates such as a substrate undergone the process, a substrate scheduled to be moved to a cooler as well as a substrate waiting the process, etc.
In general, a moving speed of the substrate transporting arm is increased in order to expedite transporting of the substrate. However, it may cause movement or sliding of the substrate on the transporting arm during the transporting process, thereby decreasing productivity.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.